


Preoccupied

by dontshootmespence



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Fingering, Friends to Lovers, Kitchen Sex, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontshootmespence/pseuds/dontshootmespence
Summary: After a number of dates with your best friend, neither of you can take it anymore.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	Preoccupied

It’s like both of you were tip-toeing around this. This need for each other. After three years working on the same team, you finally decided to go out on a few dates. Tonight was the fourth one and here you were on your way up the stairs to your apartment with this silence hanging in the air. Both of you wanted it but neither of you wanted to say it.

As you slipped your keys out of your pocket, you heard Spencer mutter, “Oh, fuck this,” before turning you toward him and kissing you. His lips were soft like cotton candy, sweet like it too. Chuckling, you wrapped your arms around his neck and scraped your fingernails against the back of his neck, just underneath his hazel curls. “What took you so long, Spence?”

“I don’t know,” he mumbled into your mouth. “I could psychoanalyze myself if I really wanted to but I’m a little pre-occupied.”

Your gangly, nerdy best friend was never the type of guy you imagined yourself with, but his deep kisses, the kind that pulled you out of the bullshit of the world and into security and safety, and his firm grasp were lighting your body on fire. “Please,” you whispered. 

Spencer stopped himself and pulled away, hooded eyes staring deep into yours. “Please, what?”

“You know what.”

“I want to hear you say it.” His smile spread across his face as he took in the shocked look on your own. “What? Just because I’m a nerd doesn’t mean I can’t be kinky. Plus, I find consent devastatingly sexy.”

Smiling into his mouth, you teased him, darting your tongue out against his lower lip only to pull away. Two could play this game. “You want to hear me say what I want?”

“Yes, please.” Spencer worked two fingers underneath your shirt, grazing against the skin on your lower back. “Spare no details, if you please.”

You laughed against his neck. “Okay, how about this? I’ve wanted you for nearly a year now and I’m truly tired of waiting, so why don’t we go inside. You can bend me over the kitchen counter, rip my clothes off and fuck me senseless. That sound good to you?”

Spencer grabbed the keys from your hand and clumsily turned them into the lock. “See, fumbling and kinky. You’ve hit the jackpot.”

“Don’t be self-deprecating or I’ll kill you.”

Tripping back into the opened door, you slammed it and locked it, arching into Spencer’s hand as he swiped it over your pussy above your jeans. “Do you know exactly what I’ve imagined doing with you?”

“With that big brain of yours, I’m sure the possibilities are innumerable,” you laughed. “How about you show me?”

He pulled you close and backed you into the kitchen. It’s not like he hadn’t been in your apartment, your kitchen, before, but this time it took on a whole new meaning. Spinning you around, he nipped at the back of your neck, a low rumbling laugh escaping him when you gasped at his unexpected but not unwelcome roughness. 

Spencer grasped a chunk of your chair and put pressure on your head, forcing you to bend over the kitchen table. You’d eaten such innocent meals with him, right here. “Stay right there.”

“Yes, Sir.” You heard him clear his throat. Obviously, he enjoyed the moniker. 

Closing your eyes against the roughness of his touch, you smiled, reaching toward the other side of the table to hold on for dear life. Something told you the leverage would come in handy. With a few quick movements, he unzipped your jeans and grasped the top of them and your panties so he could wrench the clingy material down your legs. “Such a pretty pussy.”

“You’ve got a mouth on you, Doctor Reid.”

Without another word, he decided to show you exactly what his mouth could do, holding your legs together as he began to tongue at your folds. “Oh fuck, Spence.” He kissed your pussy, licked at your clit, practically revered you as you pushed back against his mouth.

“Don’t hold back on me now, Y/N,” he laughed. “Always so headstrong and now you’re tensing up. Just come for me.”

Holy hell. Him speaking like this was something you never really knew you needed. As he slipped his tongue up and down your folds, from your clit to your ass, he allowed his fingers to follow in its wake, snickering when you began to shake against the table. “I knew your mouth would be amazing, but goddamn, Spence.” You turned back to see his lips glistening with your juices. “Now fuck me. I need you to fuck me.”

The rustling of his belt and the soft thud of his pants hitting the floor made you whimper. “Hands.”

Understanding exactly what he wanted, you put your hands behind you so he could grab them, fingers slipping between yours as he slipped inside you to the hilt. You could feel every muscle twitching, every fiber of your body screaming out for release. Fucking hell, you could feel it in your teeth and down to the bone. Despite your position, you tried to push back, desperate for more friction, which delighted Spencer apparently. “Needy, are we?”

“Yes,” you replied emphatically. “I need you to stop teasing me and fuck me. Or I’m going to lose my mind.”

“Wouldn’t want that.” He reeled back and pushed forward again, groaning at how your walls clenched around him. “You’re so tight, wet...responsive.”

“I guess you just bring it out in me, Doct-”

Before you were able to finish your sentence, he thrusted hard, pushing you against the cheap wood of your kitchen table. The legs of the table skidded against the floor, a pointed scritch...scratch...scritch, in time with every thrust. As he took your body higher and higher, your breath caught in your throat. Spencer pulled on your hands until your back was nearly flush against his chest, his cock hitting you at a different angle from his position. 

When his movements became more frenetic and uncontrolled, he let go of your hands. You braced yourself against the table, arms shaking as he pounded into you. He was so close. You both were. Trembling, you cried out, your arms giving out from under you and making you collapse against the table. “Come for me, Spence. Fuck my little pussy.”

A guttural groan erupted from his mouth as he seized inside you, spilling himself against your walls. “Fucking hell, Y/N. Seems you have a mouth on you too.”

“You already knew that though,” you laughed. “Wanna see what else my mouth can do?”

Spencer pulled himself from you and spun you around to face him. “Are you trying to kill me?” 

You smiled, biting down on his lower lip and pulling gently away. “Not yet, Doctor.”


End file.
